


camera

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, inspired by fever road ep 2 behind, the presents though lmaoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: in which Seonghwa persuaded Jongho to be his personal photographerorSeonghwa gave Jongho a new camera as a birthday gift
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	camera

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I can't believe it's already second week for this series ><  
> this one kinda inspired by fever road ep.2 behind 😉
> 
> anyway, enjoy! also a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

"Jongho-ah," Seonghwa called when they finished filming their dinner time outside. They were given 15 minutes of break before they began filming again, this time inside the house.

"What's up, hyung?" Jongho approached Seonghwa who waved at him when he was about to use the bathroom.

Seonghwa looked around before pulling Jongho to sit down on the couch. He reached the back of the couch and took a gift box he secretly hid before they filmed outside, and gave it to the youngest.

"What is this?" Jongho looked at the box on his lap.

"It's for you. You think I'd just give you that numeric transformation robot?"

Jongho looked at Seonghwa in awe. 

"What's with the expression?"

"Nothing, I'm just practicing for the drama," Jongho giggled.

"Open it," Seonghwa tapped at the box, "I'm sure you like it,"

Jongho carefully opened the lid. His eyes grew bigger as he saw what's inside the box.

"Film camera?" Jongho carefully picked the camera out from the box.

Seonghwa hummed. "It's different than the one you usually used,"

"Yeah, I know. Whoa, I really didn't expected this, hyung,"

"Actually, it was my idea," Hongjoong said from the other couch.

"I'm the one who picked the brand," Yunho joined.

"And I'm the one who ordered it online and paid it," Mingi raised his hand.

"Who do you think received it from the courier?" San looked at Jongho, hand tapping his chest proudly.

"You're not the one who bought the gift box though, it's was hard to choose one," Wooyoung dramatically wiped his non exist sweat on his forehead.

"Oh come on, he wouldn't receive the gift if I don't put it in the box," Yeosang rolled his eyes.

"So in conclusion, it's from all of us," Hongjoong concluded.

Jongho blinked, looking at his older members one by one.

"Don't listen to them. I did it all by myself," Seonghwa flashed his angry bird expression to the others who then laughed at him. "Don't get it wrong, I bought it for you so you can be my personal photographer,"

"Freaking knew it," Jongho hissed. Seonghwa couldn't help but pinched the youngest cheeks.

"But why camera, hyung?" Jongho asked.

"Because you took the best pictures," Seonghwa tilted his head. "You can took nice pictures while filming the drama with this camera,"

"It's not like we're not filming the same drama though, just say that you want me to take pictures of you while we're filming," Jongho laughed. "But thank you, hyung. This is really a nice gift. Thank you so much,"

**Author's Note:**

> kindly leave kudos and don't be shy to leave comments~
> 
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
